Invasion of Two
by AiKaProductions
Summary: Seka-Chan and Ai-Chan have decided to invade The Castle That Never Was. Completely crack, no storyline alert. Everyonexeveryone, but with AkuRoku and Zemyx. Rated T for bright colours, OOC characters and any content that people might take as offensive.
1. Invasion of Two

Me: Hello, everybody!

Aihoshi-chan: Hi Dr Seka!

Me: Oh, shut up.

Ai-chan: Uh... Yes. Wait a minute... Nah

Me: This is what happened to Organisation XIII when exposed to L1se and A1 for too long.......

Disclaimer: We, that's me and her, don't own anything.... Sob........ Ai: (hands Seka a tissue)

It was an ordinary day, until that knock on the door came....... Or rather, where the door used to be because the door fell over.

"Neee Seka! We found a... A... Really boring looking castle. I never liked white. WHOEVER LIVES HERE HAS TASTE ISSUES!"

"Nah, wait up! Who's that!"

The second of the pair ran up to a rather surprised looking Zexion, and proceeded to glomp him.

"Seka, leave the funny looking little man and let's find... What did we come here for again?"

"We were looking for the secrets of the universe," said the second, who will now be known as Seka 'cos I can't be bothered continually writing the second of the pair COS I'M NOT SECOND, GODSDAMMIT!

The first looked devastated. "I thought we were looking for ice cream..." who will now be known as Aihoshi, or Ai cos she can't be bothered writing the first of the pair all the time. She is, however, first.

Xemnas poked his head around the door. "What's going...... on. Dammit. Six doors this week. I wish Axel wouldn't keep burning them down to get to Roxas!"

"BUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" yelled Ai with a nasty smile.

"Zexion who on earth are these people?"

"Um....... Not actually sure, Superior. Ummm.... How about I go to the library and pretend I wasn't here?"

"Oh, no you don't! You're not getting me in trouble with the Repairs Committee again! I've only just paid for the last door!"

"Well how is my fault you damn- Ahem. Superior."

"Nice save," muttered Ai.

"WHAT ABOUT USSSSSSSSSSS!" screamed Seka.

"What ABOUT you?" roared back Xemnas.

"I'm bored. I wants icecream!" said Ai, successfully diverting the topic of conversation.

There was a long pause.

"No. You can't have any," muttered Seka. "Hang on..... I WANT SOME TOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Xemnas didn't really know what to do. There hadn't been a chapter on how to deal with ice cream obsessed crazies in his 'Evil Overlord' manual. He cast about for help desperately and found.............. Oh damn. Demyx.

"DEMYX!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Seka. Demyx ducked, but still got hit head on by a lot of obsessive fangirl.

Ai looked vaguely embarrassed. "Fangirlism. I've had my booster shot. I won't get it... I don't think... Can it bypass a vaccine?" She went into obsessive panicking mode.

"AI!!!! HOW MANY LOLLIES DID YOU GIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Seka raced around the courtyard, screaming at the top of her voice.

"Ah. Probably one too many..."

Xemnas turned to Demyx. "You're like this sometimes. How do we calm them down!"

Demyx looked a bit shifty. "There's always the water treatment........"

Ai gave him a eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil glare worthy of Marluxia in the morning. Zexion shuddered.

There was a splashy noise. And another splashy noise. And a third. The splashy noises continued for some time. There was suddenly a wave of water through the courtyard that left everyone but Ai completely dry. She still maintained her glare.

"That... Wasn't very nice," she growled and stuck her tongue out. "Oh, Zexy........"

"MEYAH! LEAVE ZEXY ALONE!" Demyx screamed, and raced off to where the blunet was standing.

Aihoshi frowned. "I thought you liked Xigbar?"

A panicked voice from inside the depths of the castle screamed, "DON'T GET ME INVOLVED IN THIS!!!!"

Aihoshi stormed into the castle. There was a pause.

"I think we should go find her before she breaks something. Or someone," Seka said finally.

(Insert evil, dramatic theme music here..........)

Xemnas stared. "You mean she could break another door!"

Demyx glared. "What about the others in there! They're in jepardy and all you can worry about is a flaming DOOR!"

There was another voice, this time excited. "DID SOMEONE SAY FLAMING!!!!"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"WELL STUFF YOU THEN!" yelled the voice.

"Fine then. Be like that then," sniffed Seka. "Do I look like I care?"

Demyx paused. This was girl territory. "Um...... Yes?"

"Neeer wrong answer," Seka yelled.

There was a cry of complete horror from the castle.

"That sounded like..." began Zexion.

"ROXAS!!!!!!" screamed Seka. "THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!!!!!!!!"

They raced to the castle kitchen where they found Roxas lying on his side.

"Roxas! What happened?" asked Demyx.

"THERE'S NO ICE CREAM LEFT!!!!! WHO ATE IT!!!! YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT, AXEL!!!!!!!"

Demyx helped him up and put a hand on his shoulder. "The entity who ate the ice cream is far more dangerous than Axel. Or even Axel in a bad mood. We're talking the FEMALE equivalent of Axel in a bad mood!"

"Well, thank you very much!" yelled Seka. "Um, Xemnas......."

"Yes?"

"Um...... I broke the door, not Ai."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you I think..."

"But she broke the window."

"WHAAAAATTTTTTT???????"

Roxas glared. "You're bothered about doors and windows at a time like this!"

Demyx nodded. "Exactly people could get hurt."

"Who gives a stuff about the people I meant the ice cream!"

"Waaaahhh! Roxas, I thought you of all people agree with me!! It's over, Roxas. I don't like you any more."

"WHAAAAATTTTTTT?????? No-one touches MY Roxy!!!!!!!!" screamed Axel.

"Um... Don't I get a say in this?" asked Roxas.

Seka gave Axel an eeeeeeeeevil look. (But not as evil as Ai's, note the lack of e's) "Bait."

There was another, more agonised scream.

"Uh, oh. Ai on ice cream..... WORSE THAN ME ON LOLLIES!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!"

(Insert evil, dramatic theme music here......... Because I can't be bothered doing it myself. Note the times where we refuse to take our fingers off the keys because it reqquites too much effort.)

They all ran to the source of the rather girlish scream expecting to find Larxene but instead they found Lexaus KO'd on the floor in a puddle of cheese.

"Overdose of....... um..... cheese? Not what I was expecting....... um........" said Xemnas.

Axel stuck his finger in the cheese. "Yum! Wish I was on the end of that attack!"

Seka hit him. "Don't. You don't know WHERE that cheese has been."

"OR WHEN!" Ai screamed from somewhere rather random thet I can't be bothered making up.

Demyx fell to his knees. "We're too late! Lexaus is gone from us! Oh... How will we live with the guilt and suffering! How could we allow this to happen! How can we-"

"SHUDDUP! Demyx, he's knocked out, you twit!" screamed Roxas.

"Roxas, is that you without your ice cream fix? 'Cos you were never that grumpy in the game......." whined Seka.

"I will cut your head off with a popsicle stick," growled Roxas.

"Geez," said Seka camly, "What did I ever do to you?"

"... ... ... ... ... ... Who ARE you?" Asked Roxas eventually. "Wait! I don't want to know. Lets carry on. Before I die of icecream deprivation."

"Waaaaah Roxy! Don't die!" cried Axel.

"Do us all a favour," muttered Zexion.

Roxy did an eeeeevil glare (But, again, not as evil as Ai's.)

"Just............ hurry up already!"

Lexaus groaned.

"IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Screamed Demyx.

"I would never have guessed. C'mon, you lot, stop lollygagging!" chivvied Seka.

"Lollygagging?"

"No idea. C'mon."

(Insert evil, dramatic theme music here......... yawn)

Ai looked around. She hadn't wanted to set the nachomen on Lexaus but he HAD tried to squish her with a rock so she figured tit for tat.

(By god, that was a long sentence. Anyways.....)

She wandered down the corridor looking for something to occupy her mind. (Seeing as she had the mind of a five year old when sugar high that isn't difficult)

"OMG! PINK HAIRED GIRLY-MAN!!"

Meanwhile the rescue team (With grumpy Roxas in tow) were looking for clues.

"Ummmmm..... Ice cream carton? How about we-" Seka was cut off suddenly.

"YOU MEAN, EVIL, THREE HEADED..... UM.... STUPID PERSON! YOU STOLE MY ICE CREAM!!!!!!" yelled Roxas.

"If he keeps that up we're gonna have to tie him up," muttered Zexion to Xemnas.

"Great idea!" said Seka, producing mounds of rope and a chair from handy inside pocket.

The deed was done and they left Roxas tied to the chair in the middle of the hallway. A gag had been provided by Demyx who couldn't bear hearing the awful cries that came from Axel who had been allowed to continue but had to SHUT UP ALREADY!

"Ai! Finished yet?" screamed Seka.

"Naha! I is doing eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil things up here, so keep quiet for a bit!"

Demyx hit his head repeatedly on the wall until stopped by Zexion. "You can't afford to lose any more brain cells, bucko!"

They rounded a corner, and stopped suddenly to see _Marluxia_ KO'd on the floor.

"This is getting rather repetitive," sighed Seka. "Hey, Ai! Be a bit more original, would you!"

"No. This is very different from Lexy's encounter," said Demyx seriously.

"Lexy?" asked Zexion jealously.

"Never mind," said Demyx a bit too quickly.

"What has she done to his _hair_!" yelled Seka. "It's gone black!"

They gathered around Marluxia. Axel ripped the gag off his mouth."Look at his face! It's horrible!"

Xemnas rounded on Axel. "She's not done anything to it!"

"Oops. My mistake!"

Demyx went into drama mode. "Another of my brave associates gone to a demon of horror! Their dignity wrested away by a sugar crazed fiend! Oh saa-"

"SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the rest of the group.

"Maybe we should tie _him_ up," whispered Xemnas to Zexion.

"Another good idea!" yelled Seka whilst producing another chair and another large amount of rope from another inside pocket.

"No! Zexy you wouldn't let them!" cried Demyx throwing himself at Zexion's feet. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"And why not?"

"Because you love me?"

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?" screamed Xemnas. "Nah, Zexy's mine!"

Demyx stuck his tongue out. "You have Saix!"

Zexion grinned. "Oh whatever shall I do?"

He then proceeded to hug AXEL!

"NOOOOO!!!! Roxas, I will not betray you!"

"That's okay," yelled Roxas from down the hall. "I like Saix more than you, anyway!"

"He's kidding, right?"

"No!" came a cheerful yell. "You failed to protect my ice cream!"

Seka put her head in her hands. "Oh man, I am _so_ confused it's not funny!"

Axel pouted. "I'll get you some more!"

"Okay I love you again!"

"OI!!!!" came a yell from further inside the castle. "ROXAS!!!!!"

"Saix, don't like you any more! Go back to Xemnas!"

"Can we PUHLEASE break up this lil love fest and move on!

"Seka, I'm almost finished!"

"NO! Let's go NOW!" She yelled.

Basically, what happened was the love fest was cleared up, and we continued on, cornered Ai and found out that she had been chasing the ice cream because Vexen had stolen it for one of his experiments, at which time Vexen was mysteriously dropped off a bridge into the river late at night by an unknown assailiant.

The End.


	2. Invasion of 2 Insanity Sequel

Because one wasn't enough… At least according to us!

**Bold** – Seka

_Italics- Aihoshi (Ai)_

_**Bold Italics**_- both of us

**The Castle That Never Was was quiet.**

**For a bit**.

_And it had been quiet._

_For a bit._

**So, the two insane fangirls** (_Wait…I'm not a fangirl…)_

**Fine……The one insane fangirl and the one insane random decided to invade.**

_**Again.**_

Zexion was descending the stairs in a dignified manner. It had been a nice quiet morning of a nice quiet week. He was going to the library to-

BANG!

"Well, Ai, at least we broke the back door this time! Xemnas will like that."

"Uh huh! He was real mad about the front door. Oh look it's Zexy! Hiiiiii Zexy!"

"He was more annoyed about the window…… Oh, HIIIIII ZEXYYYYYYY!!"

"GAAHHHHH! Not you again!" Zexion dropped all his books, and ran, screaming, "YOU'RE WORSE THAN DEMYX!!"

Ai nodded. "Why thank you."

Seka nodded too, very fast. "At least we get the respect we deserve."

Ai stared. "If that was respect then I'm a moogle. Ummmm… Seka, you can stop nodding now."

"nodnodnodnodnodnodnod! Happy now!?"

"No. Let's continue, shall we?"

They carried on down the corridors yelling and occasionally Ai would belt out Defying Gravity from Wicked. (_It is wicked!! Go see it. Now. Wait… Finish reading this first)_ (**No)**

In the room past the corner of nothing, along the corridor of zilch, Xigbar was walking on the ceiling. Unfortunately, this meant his cloak was also upside-down, but we don't have sick minds so we won't go into that. _(If we don't then did you even have to mention it? And I assume that the XIII guys wear pants underneath.) _**(Ummmm. Some don't. Let's just get on with it, shall we?) **_(Oo)_

"AAAAHHHHH! AI!! Xigbar's walking on the ceiling!"

"Oh, goody. I want to see this!"

"DON'T!! Ai, you'll be uninnocented for life!"

Xigbar, sitting comfortably on the ceiling with the bottom of his cloak dangling around his ears, looked confuzzled.

**(Due to Ai's eye-nomming, I will continue on.)**

"WAH! MY! EYES! Seka, why didn't you teeeeelllllll me!"

"Because, you twerp, I did!"

**(Still due to Ai's eye-nomming, I will continue on.)**

"Keep the hand at the level of your eyes as you advance into the room…. Xigbar, can you get off the ceiling? Or pull your cloak up!"

_(Not nomming anymore)_

"Or both!" added Ai from her scared corner.

Xigbar was still confuzzled. Then he realized, living in a house with only Larxene in it…. Welllllll…. Some people do get disturbed by the fact that you are wearing no pants.

"Wait… I am wearing boxers!"

Ai sniffled. "Yeah. With CLOWNS on."

Seka sprinted from the room, yelling at the top of her voice, "XIGBAR WEARS BOXERS WITH CLOWNS ON THEM!"

There was an answering roar of laughter from the rest of the castle, and the room quickly turned black with dark portals.

"Ah ma gawd! There are black holes everywhere! And there's people in them!" Yelled Ai.

"Actually, according to the Theory of the Universe, that's strictly impossible. You see, when you go into a black hole….." Seka trailed off, realizing everyone was staring at her with completely oblivious looks on their faces.

"Axel!!" Yelled Ai happily. "I needs to borrow that lighter."

"The one with Mickey Mouse on or the Wile.?"

"And I prefer the cheese bagels anyway because the ham ones just don't go down easy," Demyx was saying to Roxas.

"Hey! Where's Seka?" Ai asked.

"And Larxene?" asked Roxas.

There was a dead silence.

"Oh. My. Flecking. God." Muttered Axel.

Ai looked around. There was Xigbar, Demyx, Axel and Roxas in the room.

"Oh man. We- wait no. I am doomed," she groaned.

(Insert evil, dramatic theme music here because the props committee still hasn't answered when we asked for some.)

"Hehe. What shall we do first?" Seka asked the other occupant of the room.

Larxene.

"Well, I liked what you did last time, so shall we go for Vexen first? His lab with all his flammable chemicals should make rather a nice boom."

Meanwhile…….

"Dammit! I bet they're gonna blow something up and I'm not there to enjoy it! I don't think I have ever been more jealous in my whole life! She buggers off and I'm left with you lot!"

The 'lot' looked hurt.

"You know many fangirls would kill to be in your situation?" Demyx said, drooping visably.

"I get the feeling I just delivered a massive kick to the shins to their egos," Ai muttered.

"AI!! You coming? We're going to blow stuff up!"

Ai deliberated. "I CAN COME?!"

"Well, hurry up already! Larxene's almost finished piling the explosives!"

"The word 'Larxene' and 'explosives' should not be used in conjunction with one another. I get the feeling we should stop this……" Roxas muttered.

"Well, stuff you lot! I'm going!" Ai yelled. "See yez!"

"Not sho fast! Wicked Witch of The… Never mind just stop!" Yelled Demyx.

There was a blur of movement while the four Org members jumped onto the struggling insane random.

When the smoke cleared, Ai was lying on the ground, throwing a massive tantrum. "YOUR DAMN FANGIRLS MAY AGREE BUT I DON'T GO DIE IN A HOLE!!"

"I hear the dungeons are fairly explosive-proof…." Xigbar muttered to Axel.

Axel's face rapidly formed into a massive, evil smirk.

(Insert random, evil, crazy dramatic theme music here)

Seka paused. "Got any fours?"

Larxene shook her head. "Go fish."

In the deepest, darkest, dankest dungeon……

Marluxia walked in. "Hello."

"WHAAAAAAT?? When did your voice go so deep! Oh look, your hair's still got black tips…. Hehe."

The glare that the Girly- I mean Graceful Assassin gave could have burnt through poor Ai, then through the walls of the castle and then singed the pom pom off a moogle in Traverse Town. Well worth Marluxia in the morning.

(Insert random, evil, crazy dramatic theme music here)

There was a knock on the door.

Larxene raised her eyebrows, and opened the door with her toe.

A quivering Roxas stood there, a pink-scented envelope in his hand. "Post?" he quavered, then lost his nerve, dropped the envelope and ran screaming, "MUUUUUUUMMMMMMMYYYYYY!!"

Seka raised _her_ eyebrows. "Something on his mind?"

Larxene slit the envelope, and several rose petals fell out of it onto the floor.

"Evidentially. It's a ransom notice."

"Wonder who sent it?" Asked Seka.

"It says, 'By order of all the sensible members of the Organisation.' I wonder when I had the time to get some paper off Marluxia. I don't think I would have bothered getting Roxas to deliver it to me, either. I could just have given it to myself. Meh." Larxene threw it to Seka. "Have a look, if ya like."

Seka glanced at the paper.

BY ORDER OF ALL THE SENSIBLE MEMBERS OF THE ORGANISATION.

WE HAVE TAKEN AIHOSHI-CHAN HOSTAGE, AND ARE HOLDING HER IN THE DEEPEST, DARKEST, DAMPEST DUNGEON. WE DEMAND….. UM…. THAT YOU GO AWAY IF YOU WANT HER BACK.

"Yeah, it's just junk mail," replied Seka, tossing it into the bin that just happened to be there. "Got some tens?"

Meanwhile in said dungeon.

"AHHH! AXEL!! THE SCARY LADY TOOK THE LETTER!" yelled Roxas, and threw himself into the corner to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay, Roxy," Axel murmured, following him and giving him a cuddle.

"Squee," Ai stated boredly. "Can I go now? This isn't very fun."

"It isn't supposed to be," Xigbar told her.

"Looks like Mr. Clowneypants forgot his happy pills," sang Ai.

They had tied her up, and chained her to the corner. Nevertheless, the whole group thought she looked like she could break out with her little finger.

Xigbar's ears went red. "Shut up squirt."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!? WHO YOU CALLING SHORT! I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE LIKE YOU! I AM NOT SHORT!" Ai screeched.

Axel picked Roxas up and plonked him next to Ai. She was at least an inch shorter.

"You're shorter than Roxas and that's just… Short."

"OI!" Roxas turned on Axel and started punching him in the stomach. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT??" He pulled out his keyblade and started to pound Axel over the head.

"Hey… Touchy guy." Ai muttered.

"Ahhh Roxas? How can you do this? Who offers you comfort when faced with Larxene?"

"Zexion does! So shut up already!"

Axel's face darkened. "Now I have to kill him too!"

"Oh NO YOU DON'T! ZEXXXYYYYYY!!" Demyx ran from the room, with Roxas in hot pursuit.

"Ooooh. Burnted," Ai called from her corner.

"Shut up. If you weren't so short this wouldn't have happened," Axel snapped.

Ai glared and undid the chains and ropes, stormed over, hit Axel upside the head making him see stars and kneed him in the groin before stomping back to the corner and tying herself back up again.

"SO THERE!"

"Oh look Tom Cruise," Axel said fuzzily.

(Insert random, evil, crazy dramatic theme music here. We have told the props department over and over again, but they still won't shell out for it.)

"I say we just blow it up. I don't think Ai's coming." Seka said sadly.

"Okay then! Man, I've wanted to use these explosives for ages!"

"And how long is ages?" Asked Seka.

"Ummmmm……. Four days."

Seka gasped. "How did you survive?!"

Larxene grimaced. "With difficulty."

Meanwhile……

Ai and Xigbar sat alone in the deep dark dank dungeon. (This room needs a paint job)

"I'm bored."

"Don't care."

"I'm hungry."

"Don't care."

"I'm thirsty!"

"Don't care."

"I'm wanting to blow something up."

"Don't care."

"I'm in the possession of dynamite."

"WAAAAAH! I DO CARE!" Xigbar yelled, leaping up from the floor.

Ai gave him a grin. "I don't actually have any dynamite, I'm just bored."

Xigbar fumed in the corner. Roxas came down the stairs and entered the room.

"Hiya Roxy-baby," Ai said from her deep dark dank corner.

"Don't call me that."

Ai pouted. "Axel does."

"There's a reason for that."

"The reason being?"

Roxas frowned. "Don't actually know…. Anyway," He said hastily, recovering, "You are a prisoner! You aren't supposed to ask questions!"

"What am I supposed to do then? Knit? Play the harmonica?"

"Sure. Here's some wool, and here's a harmonica."

"Oh thank you. Now, will someone please teach me how to knit?"

Roxas stared at her in total disbelief. "You don't know how to knit? Okay… I'll show you," he said and undoing the ropes and chains began Professor Roxas's Knitting Seminar.

By the end of this seminar, which took all of ten minutes, there was a nicely formed jersey which, with the infidelity of all inanimate objects, was three and a half sizes too small.

"It's a moogle sweater!" Ai said delightedly.** (What is a moogle anyway?)** _(It's a cute plushie cream thing with blue wings, a red nose and a red pom pom growing out of its head. It's almost cuter than AkuRoku. ALMOST) _**(No way!)**

Roxas shrugged. "That is true."

Xigbar was staring at Roxas in horror. "You can _knit_?" He asked in a terrified tone of voice.

Roxas sighed. "Ya mean you don't know either? Ai, chuck me that wool, will you?" He pulled another pair of needles out of a pocket.

The seminar began, except this time, the finished product had three head-holes, six arms and no hole in the bottom.

"Now that would look lovely on Lexaeus," Ai said admiringly

An evil, devious grin burst forth on Xigbar's face. "For that, Ai, I will almost let you go."

Ai perked up hugely.

"Almost. I'm going to find Lexaeus. But I'll bring him back for you!" He called as he stepped into the portal.

"I'd prefer a pizza." Ai told the spot where he'd been.

Roxas stared. "What's a pizza?"

Ai sighed, and so began Professor Aihoshi's Cooking Seminar.

(Insert random, evil, crazy dramatic theme music here)

"Seka, did you bring a lighter?"

Meanwhile…..

Roxas and Ai were covered with flour but still eating a sea salt ice cream and maple syrup pizza on the deep dark dank floor of the deepest darkest dankest dungeon.

When they had finished, Ai looked around her.

"I'm going to paint this red. With purple, yellow and green spots. I think it needs it. Got any paint?"

Roxas, from his endless pockets, pulled out four cans of paint in the required colours. And four brushes.

Ai stared. "Why four?"

"For your multiple personalities. We can paint a colour each. I'm red!"

"Aww we wanted red!" Ai giggled and grabbed three paintbrushes, holding one and having the other two taken from her by invisible hands.

When they had finished they had a paint fight, during which the floor became paint splattered and there were splotches floating in mid air where the invisible people had gotten hit. It ended when Roxas tipped a can of green paint over Ai's head.

"Aww Roxy, now I'm all green."

Roxas apologized and they set off for Axel's room to find a robe for her to wear.

Xigbar, meanwhile, had Lexaeus in tow with the horrific jumper pulled haphazardly over his head. He stepped into the formerly deep, dark, dank dungeon, took one look around, and screamed. Lexaeus promptly threw up.

"RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!"

Upstairs in Axel's room Roxas tilted his head to one side. "Did you hear something?"

"Nope. Get on with it."

Roxas looked at the book he was carrying. "In Xemnas's Evil Overlord Manual, it doesn't say anything about initiating people informally."

"Well, make it up then."

Roxas shrugged, and threw the book over his shoulder into the bin that just happened to be there.

"Right. Ai, you are now officially Number Negative VII," he said seriously. "Welcome."

Ai nodded solemnly and then both cracked up.

They were both just going down the stairs, carrying their sea-salt ice-cream (because the pizza wasn't enough) when there was a horrific shout from the back door.

"MY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!"

Xemnas rounded the corner, panting. When he saw Roxas, and Ai in her too-long robe, he stopped.

"Three questions, Roxas. 1. Where is my door? 2. Where is my Evil Overlord Manual? 3. Why is this sugar crazed lunatic wearing Axel's robe!!"

Ai sniffed. "Please. I resent that. I'm a sugar-crazed insane person, not a lunatic."

Xemnas paused. "I am very sorry. May my questions be answered now? Roxas, do go ahead."

Roxas sniffed. "The door is splintered at the bottom of the hill, your Evil Overlord Manual is in the bin in Axel's room, and Ai is now Number Negative VII so we stole one of Axel's robes. Your book's a bit pathetic, by the way. It doesn't have any pictures."

Xemnas had a blank expression on his face. He blinked. "Say what now?"

Ai was busy trying to find her hands in the sleeves but gave up and shook his hand. "Hello Superior."

Xemnas turned back to Roxas. "Slight problem, XIII. She's a Somebody. Not a Nobody."

"That's why she's a Negative. When we find Seka, we'll initiate her. And then hit her over the head with a large rubber chicken. They have good ideas. Certainly good enough to blow up Sora, that annoying twerp."

Xemnas nodded and paused. "Why a chicken? Why not a duck?"

Roxas thought this over. "Good idea. Better than a chicken."

Ai frowned. "Well, the chickens do come with a funny noise….."

Xemnas accepted this. "Definitely a chicken, then. Coffee?"

Ai and Roxas exchanged glances.

"Will there be marshmallows?" asked Roxas.

"Why not."

(Insert random, evil, crazy dramatic theme music here)

Seka ran from the room, and ran into Ai, coming up the other way with Roxas and Xemnas. And a large rubber chicken.

Ai looked at her fellow crazy insane person, and noticed something wrong. "Seka, why're you crying?"

Seka sniffled a bit. "Cos Larxene won't let me light the fuse….. Oh yeah. And another thing. RUUUUNNNNN!!"

"Wait on, Seka!" Xemnas called, sprinting after her. "Let's get to the deepest, darkest, dankest dungeon. It's virtually impenetrable."

Ai and Roxas exchanged glances.

"Superior?"

"What is it Negative VII?"

"Um… Xigbar and Lexaeus got um… Drunk! Yeah, that one, drunk and painted the deepest darkest dankest dungeon uh… Red, yellow, and purple. Heheh."

"And green!" an invisible voice from off to the side of Ai called.

Roxas nodded. "They also made pizza and knitted stuff. Yeah."

Xemnas gave a cry of horror. "Knitting? I'll have their guts for this!"

As the Superior ran down the stairs, Roxas called, "Permission to initiate Seka, sir?"

"Well, not asking didn't stop you the first time!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Seka, you are now Number Negative VI. Be proud and RUN LIKE THE WIND! And you'll need this." Roxas pulled out an Organisation cloak from his bottomless pocket and chucked it at her, while running away.

Seka looked at Ai who was tripping over her robe. "Shall we go, then?"

"Why not?"

In the short version, half of the castle got blown to smithereens, Xigbar and Lexaeus were put on Night Duty for the next three and a half years, Larxene was last seen being chased by Marluxia who was trying to get her for killing his plants and Numbers Negative VI and VII were last seen running for the border in front of a furious Xaldin who had a lot of soap stuck in his sideburns as the two tried to wash off the offending 'dirt.'

The End.


	3. Invasion of 2 With Guest

Me: Oh, gods. Here's another one.......

Aihoshi: By the way we have both consumed two lemonade popsicles each.

XxXxXxXxX

Zexion was sitting peacefully in the library. The Negatives had not been seen for a full week. It was a real shock.

"Not there stupid, we'll come up under the shelf!" Seka's voice came faintly from... Under the floor?

"So what? More chaos!" came Ai's voice.

There was a whimper. "You'll hurt the books!"

An exasperated sigh broke forth from the floor. "Fine." There was the sound of a tape measure being rolled out, and then a drill broke the silence. Several books fell off the shelf, hotly pursued by Zexion as he attempted to catch them.

Several floorboards buckled and snapped as a drill head smashed through them, creating a nice big hole. An arm, followed by a head then the rest of Seka came into view. She was covered in dust. A slight exclamation of pain came from below.

"Do you have to use me as a blimmin footstool?"

Zexion stood up, hands on hips. He was _not_ going to run away. That would be a repetition of Demyx.

"And why, may I ask, are you covered in dust and coming out from underneath my nice FLOOR!"

Seka cocked an eyebrow. "Well, Xemnas won't get annoyed for us for breaking a door, will he? And no-one's dusted down there for years!"

"Well, not many people go under the floor, you see," Zexion said, oozing sarcasm.

Aihoshi broke the staring match, which Seka was winning. "Can someone help me out? I can't reach to pull myself up and this robe is too long!"

"Well, it's your own stupid fault you're too short, isn't it!" Seka snapped. "Pull yourself up!"

"But I can't reach... ROXAS!"

"What's up, N7?" Roxas yelled.

"Help me up dammit or I'll take Axel hostage!"

Seka turned to the talking hole. "From underneath the floor?"

A rock flew out of the hole and came into contact with Zexion's head. "YES! FROM UNDER THE FLOOR!"

"Missed."

Roxas stood quite still. "Axel?"

"BURN, BABY BURN- Yah?"

There was an eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil giggle from the hole. Roxas raced from the room and was heard yelling at Axel NOT to go anywhere near the hole in the library floor.

There was a silence.

"I suppose I'll have to get you out, then."

"That would be helpful, yes. Or haven't you been noticing that I now need to take Axel hostage?"

Zexion was trying to back out of the library without them noticing. He had just made it to the door and was about to bolt for the Superior's office when Seka turned and grabbed him by the collar. "Hoe nuez you dun!"

Seka walked backwards to the hole. "Here y'are," she said, dangling her hand three centimeters above Ai's reach.

"Hoi! I can't reach!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were that short."

There was a shout from behind Ai. "C'mon already!"

Zexion stood reeeeeelly still. "You brought _reinforcements_?!"

"No. Just Zuta," Seka said happily. "She's my sister."

Zexion tried to hide under a bookshelf.

Ai was now out of the hole and was sprinting out to find Axel and hold him hostage to get back at Roxas. There was a yell of surprise (Axel), followed by a thump, a cry of dismay (Roxas) and a high girlish scream (Marluxia who was a witness. And very scared). Then there was the sound of someone being dragged along the floor by someone who is about four feet shorter than them and Ai came past the Library door, towing Axel behind her.

Seka and the newly-arrived Zuta looked at each other. "Oh, _crap._"

Zuta then spotted Zexion, and leapt forward with a cry of joy. "Oh, yay! Ever since I saw Bu playing KHII, I've always wanted to ask you-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

The 'that' was Roxas slamming into the room. "Help! Ai's got Axel!"

Everyone stared at the little blonde who was utterly distraught.

"Um?" Seka said carefully.

"So?" said Zuta. "Now, Zexion-where's he got to?"

Roxas grabbed her by her collar. "Never mind. Help me get Axel back!"

(Insert- DAMN THE PROPS DEPARTMENT! Blimmin cheapskates. evil, dramatic, theme music here)

"I wonder..... Got a pack of cards?"

Axel who was sitting in a corner of the once deep, dark, dank dungeon (Now called the migraine room) shook his head. He was dealing with a force scarier than Marluxia AND Larxene in the morning and he had to be careful. Too bad that wasn't in his nature.

"Well that sucks. When do you think Roxas will show up and save you thus turning the 'Roxas is the girl' thing around?"

(Insert evil, drama-yawn)

"Anyone planning on going to rescue Axel?"

There was a chorus of shaken heads, and one very emphatic nod, from the crowd, which now contained Roxas, Xigbar, Demyx, Lexaeus (who still hadn't forgiven Xigbar for the jumper incident and was standing at the other end of the room) and an absence of Zexion. They were all, except for Roxas, staring at Zuta, who was carefully balancing the last book on a twelve-foot-high book pyramid.

"So that's only Roxas..." Seka muttered.

Roxas was scowling at Demyx who then reluctantly raised his hand. "Um, I'll go too?"

Zuta, her attention being taken off the pyramid, shook her head. "Nah, can't be stuffed. Let's have a sleepover party! Anyone got popcorn?" There was another chorus of shake heads, and one very sad, very lonely Roxas edging nearer the door. "I'll dial 'Phone-A-Zume' then. She'll have some."

At the mention of Zume-chan, even Xigbar attempted to hide under the shelves.

(................) 

Ai was getting bored. Axel wasn't reacting to her 'I'm poking you with a stick' routine and Roxas hadn't shown up yet. She was just about to give up when the door burst open and a VERY angry Roxas stormed in.

"Oh good, the entertainment has arrived," Ai said happily.

Roxas smirked. "Sleepover party in White Meeting Room Number 1."

Ai left, leaving a smoking trail of flames.

Axel scowled but due to his being gagged said nothing.

(Oh, boring, boring props dept....... stuff them)

"Oh, goody. Here's Ai," Seka said happily, her fifth lemonade iceblock in her mouth. "Luxord!"

The aforementioned Englishman looked up questioningly.

"Chuck us a pack of cards, huh-Oh, dammit. I lost The Game."

There was a chorus of "I lost The Games"s from the room's occupants.

Ai shrugged. "Oi, Demy, gimme one of them icey blocks."

Demyx tossed the popsicle across the room. Ai deftly caught it and ripped off the wrapper and began eating it. Marluxia promptly hid. Their first encounter had been anything but civil and though his hair was back to normal and his revenge executed he was still cautious of the bundle of sugar with a body attached. (**That's Ai, for the slightly less intelligent of our readers.)**

(Insert action theme music here! Because we've given up on the evil dramatic kind)

The party was in full swing. Xemnas was rather confused, because he kept being doused by the more enthusiastic of the lemonade bottles through a gap in the wall. He decided enough was enough, and wanted to know what the HELL was going on.

He threw the door open and stormed into the meeting room. "WHAT IS GOING- Oooh popcorn!"

He was welcomed into the party and a bag of popcorn was chucked at his head. Saix poked his head around the door hopefully and had an ice block hurled at him. He took the hint and ate it without bothering to remove the wrapping.

At half-past eleven that night, Luxord, Xemnas, Xigbar and Demyx had had rather too much sake.

"Xemnas?"

"Yes, Saix?"

"Let's go and fall over in a closet, hah?"

"Why?"

"'Cos..... 'Cos it'll be fun?" Saix prayed Xemnas would go with it. He _liked_ closets, and there was nothing more fun that a drunk Xemnas.

"Suuuuuuure. Why not!"

While Saix did his mental victory dance and led Xemnas away to the Closet of Naught, Demyx pulled out his Sitar and began playing the Sitar song.

(Insert action music right about... Here)

At twelve-o-clock, Seka removed herself from the party and jumped into the nearest bedroom to get some sleep. She really hated the second part of a sleepover where no-one would shut up long enough to let her get to sleep.

Unfortunately, the room happened to be Axel's, and when Axel opened the door at three in the morning, had a pillow chucked at his head and an order to go back to Roxas.

Seka gets _really_ grumpy when ordered to wake up at half-past eight on Father's Day, so imagine what happens at three in the morning!

So Axel had to go without his Roxy plushie. Meh. He had the real thing anyway.

The next morning when the Nobodies plus somebody awoke there was rather a comical sight to behold. Demyx was draped over the back of the sofa, legs on the seat and torso hanging over the back. Xigbar and Luxord were leaning against each other over a bottle of... Something strong. Lexaeus was hanging upside down from the ceiling, having been, unbeknownst to him, hoisted there by Luxord and Ai while he slept. Marluxia was jammed into the liquor cabinet. Saix and Xemnas were nowhere to be found, nor were Axel and Roxas. Zexion, Xaldin, Vexen and Larxene were all asleep in their rooms due to not having been invited. Zuta was gazing at the scene before her trying not to giggle and Ai was lying across the top of the liquor cabinet and snoring slightly.

Seka entered the room, closely followed by Axel and Roxas. When seeing the scene before her, accessorized by empty Coke and lemonade bottles and squashed popcorn and chip bags, she grinned and started yelling at the top of her voice.

"C'MON, EVERYONE! RISE AND SHINE! IT'S A NEW NIGHT AHEAD OF US!"

After the whole group staggered to its feet, someone kindly unsticking Marluxia and pulling Lexaeus down from the ceiling, they set off in order to terrorize the population of the Castle that were still asleep.

Vexen was first. His lab made such a pretty explosion, and the purple flames sprouting from the roof looked very pretty indeed.

Xaldin had his sideburns shaved off. Those poor, poor sideburns.

Zexion... well, they set Zuta on him. That did the trick. She was soon bombarding him with questions about what authors he liked and if he thought the Harry Potter books were overpublicised for what they were.

Larxene, well, we didn't do too much to her. Just made her watch while _Seka_ lighted the fuse for the lab bomb. Nothing major.

(_Is that the end?_** Yeah.**_ Oh, well then._)

_**THE END.**_


	4. Invasion of 2 The Girly Sleepover

**Seka: Well, we're back. Because even **_**three**_** wasn't enough.**

_Ai: Nor was seven._

**We haven't done seven... What are you talking about?**

_I really don't know... Stop bugging me. Go pester Zexion._

**Ooh, that's given me ideas now...**

_**On with the fic!**_

--

It was a pretty normal day in Castle Oblivion... That meant that something not normal was about to happen.

There was a quiet creak as the door opened gently, and there was another as the door was shut nearly as quietly. Zexion, who, yet again had the misfortune to be passing at the time, watched as Ai and Seka walked normally across the floor and walked normally up the stairs. Gods. Nearly a full fifty feet and they still hadn't destroyed anything.

Zexion watched this in amazement, and there was a loud thump as the books he was carrying hit the ground. And Zexion fainted, with a rather ungainly thump at the bottom.

_(I think we pick on Zexy a little, lotta bit.)_**(Well, it's all for the course of science.)**_(No it's not, it's just for your own fangirlish amusement.)_**(...Just shut up and get on with the story.)**

About five minutes later Roxas wandered through the room, ice-cream in hand.

"Hi there Zexy," he said around said ice cream and walked through the other door.

Zexy, meanwhile, was still KO'd out on the floor.

(Insert carnival theme music here... because we've finally given up on the props department. Damn cheapskates. Doo do do doo do do doo do do dooooooo)

There were strange sounds emanating from Larxene's room. There was a flick of paper, a giggle, and even the occasional "Damn, now you've gone and smudged it!"

Meanwhile our favourite little Cloaked Schemer was just awakening from his nap. He slowly and carefully stood up and mulled over the encounter. Then he snapped.

"THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!" he screamed and raced off to find the others.

(Doo do do doo do do doo do do dooooooo)

Numbers two, five, six, eight, nine, ten, eleven and thirteen met in the Black Meeting Room Two._(Why's it black?)_**(Because they ran out of white paint.)** Number one was holding a meeting in Number One with numbers three, four and seven.

"Zexion, why've you dragged us all here _this_ time?" Xigbar drawled.

"Because I just saw Negatives Six and Seven" there was a gasp at this point, "No, it's okay, but not really. I just saw them cross the room, and nothing was destroyed, blown up, redecorated, slumberpartied, drunk, smeared with ice-cream, knitted, cooked and even the door was in one piece! Still on its hinges, And there are weird noises coming from Larxene's room! Giggles, rustles of paper, and even the odd 'Damn, you've gone and smudged it!'"

There was a long, long, long, long, silence. _(Did I mention it was long? Anyway Seka has abandoned me at this moment.)_**(And now I have come back. Sorry to keep all the lovely readers waiting! Oh, and please review at the bottom.)**

"You don't mean..." Xigbar began.

"Yes I do. They must be torturing Larxene. We must go and rescue her!"

There was another long, long, _long_ silence.

"Ah, nah." Axel said. "Who's for a game of strip poker? Roxy?"

"No, I'm not playing. Especially with Luxord. Keep your damn cards and clothes to yourself!" 

Zexion turned to Demyx, who was trying to jam his sitar up his nose.

"Dem, _why_ are you trying to shove your sitar up your nose?"

"Because Larxene did earlier, and I'm trying to figure out how she did it!"

Zexion sensed an opening here. "If we go rescue her she may tell you out of gratitude. Hell, she may even do it again, just for you!"

"Okay!" The blond sitarist was more than happy to help to find out one of the greatest secrets of Life. "C'mon Marly, let's go. And Xigbar, c'mon. Maybe the Superior'll let us off night duty for a while."

With varied groans of "I don't wanna'ness", they followed Zexion's lead out of the room.

(Doo do do doo do do doo do do dooooooo)

They reached Larxene's room with minimal casualty (excluding Demyx. He doesn't count)**(Right. Now we are over our Caramelldansen episode, we will continue.)**

"Oh. My. GOD."

Zexion tensed up. "Hear that guys? That was Larxene!"

Xigbar nodded. "Right. On three we bust the door down."

"One."

"Xigbar."

"Thr-"

"Yeah, you're right. Those sunglasses are SO last month!"

They all froze. What on earth?

"I don't think Larxene is in mortal danger," Marly said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Unless it's from fashioned-outness," Demyx quipped.

"That's bad English, Dem," Zexion said sternly.

"Let's break down the door anyway," Xigbar had decided.

"I don't think that's entirely necessary," Marluxia said uncertainly.

"That was a direct order, XI. Break down that door!"

"No."

"Is this defamation of orders?"

"No, we aren't on a formal mission. So I can say no if I want."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can. Look, it's in the book. Look." There was a rustle of pages as Marluxia pulled Xemnas's Evil Overlord Manual out from a pocket in his coat. "I rescued this from the trashcan in Axel's room. Look. Page 1118, section 334a. 'On any informal mission, there are no orders able to be given to anyone insuperior to another member.'"

"Well, I say this is a formal mission, Marluxia. Break down that door!"

"Damn you and your loopholes, Xigbar. Damn you."

The conversation inside had ceased while this rather noisy conversation was proceeding, and now the four heard, quite distinctly, Seka's voice saying, "Well, are you going to break down the door or not? Make up your minds! Either that, or listen to Xigbar. He usually has good ideas. Sometimes."

"Why you little... Break down that door!"

Marluxia and Demyx looked at each other, shrugged, and together they shoulder-charged the door, nearly upsetting a pot of silver sparkly nail-polish sitting in the line of the door.

Seka, Larxene and Ai just looked at them. Seka was sprawled across Larxene's bed, a magazine propped up against the BIGGEST bowl of popcorn the others had ever seen. Ai was painting Larxene's nails bright, neon pink. While this was going on Larxene had been exchanging gossip with Ai, and, occasionally Seka, when she was on this world and not in the Great Big CandyLand In The Sky. There was also music by Cascada playing in the background, at volumes quite high enough to snap anyone's eardrums right down the middle..

"What are you _doing_!?" screeched Demyx.

"Painting Larxene's nails, I think. Unless someone's given it a spacial name since we were last here."

Seka piped up, "I'm reading a magazine. It's _Cosmo_."

"But... But.... You should be creating chaos! Making our lives hell! Making it impossible to live and reducing the Superior to a quivering wreck about all the doors you destroy!" Xigbar stuttered.

With a completely uninterested look, Seka remarked casually, "Now why would we do that?"

"That's almost as bad as repainting a normally dingy room in migraine-inducing colours with several split personalities and a friend!" Ai remarked with a shudder.

"But you did that! With Roxas!" Marluxia insisted.

"What _have_ you been smoking, Marluxia?" Seka asked.

"It sounds good. Give some to Roxas, he could use loosening up a little. Especially around Axel, can't anyone else see that they're falling over their heels in love with each other?" Ai said.

"I _know!_ It's so _obvious_!" Larxene gushed, and the gossip restarted again, mainly about some random called Kairi who was _so_ out of fashion it was, _like_, _embarrassing!_

After a minute, Seka requested, "If you're just going to stand there, can you leave? You're boys."

The four members retreated hastily, what-the-helling to each other loudly.

(Doo do do doo do do doo do do dooooooo) 

The four members, scarred for life, memories that they did not have corrupted, trooped back into Black Meeting Room Two.

The four remaining members looked up as they entered, and immediately got back to their game, which was very exciting. Luxord was the only one fully clothed, while Lexaeus lost his gloves, and Roxas was down to his boxers and socks.

"Dammit! I lost!" Roxas exclaimed, peeling off a sock. "I'd better not lose again!"

"Haha! You suck!" Axel chortled.

"So what? You have no pants!" Roxas retorted.

"Just get back to the game, okay?"

"We," Marluxia announced importantly, "Have been scarred for life."

"Again!" Demyx (ever the drama king? queen?) screamed, running out of the room.

"Why again?" Luxord enquired, looking up uninterestedly.

"Larxene, Seka and Ai. They are doing" Here Xigbar emitted a shudder, "girl stuff!"

A shudder passed around the other members.

"You mean-" Axel paused for effect, "_painting their nails?_"

"And _reading magazines?_" Luxord gasped.

"With popcorn," Xigbar confirmed.

"OH GOD!! THE HORROR!" Roxas screamed, and raced after Demyx.

"This HAS to be fixed," Xigbar said. "I order you all to help me fix it. Marluxia, this is an official mission."

(Doo do do doo do do doo do do doooooo) **(Yes, we do actually sing that when we type it.)**

"Larxene," Axel asked presently. "Doesn't me being in here, going through your drawers, make you want to, maybe, electrocute me or something?"

Larxene sniffed. "I'd rather you just got out of my room."

(Doo do do doo do do doo do do doooooo)

"Ai," Roxas asked, "What do these cans of brightly-coloured paint and four paintbrushes make you want to do?"

"Tidy them up, they're in the way of the cupboard," Ai said briskly as she pushed them out of the way with her foot.

(Doo do do doo do do doo do do doooooo)

"Hey, Seka?" Xigbar poked his head around the door. "Don't these sticks of dynamite make you want to blow up half Castle Oblivion?"

"They're TNT, actually, and go give them to Vexen. He'll enjoy them." Seka stuck her nose back in the magazine.

(Doo do do doo do do doo do do doooooo)

The eight members sank back onto the white couches in the Black Meeting Room Two.

"We've tried everything," sighed Luxord.

"What are we meant to do now?" Axel wanted to know.

 There was a knock on the door, and Seka politely stuck her head around the door.

"Thanks for having us, we're going home now," she said.

"Technically, you're supposed to live here because you're negatives," Roxas pointed out.

Ai stuck her head around the door, below Seka's. "Don't be silly, Roxas."

Roxas stared, and finally settled for saying, "You aren't my friend anymore!"

"That's okay, I never liked you in the first place," she said sweetly and Larxene mentioned, "And I'm going with them. You guys suck."

The eight members walked out into the corridor, dumbstruck.

Just at that moment, the door shattered as Larxene's kunai shredded it. Seka, Ai and Larxene walked into the corridor, and saw the eight members and ... themselves?

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" screamed Seka **(who was obviously high on some mixture of lollipops, ice-cream and Peachee soft drink.)**

"Imposters! Don't move, or I'll shoot you with my invisible gun!" Ai screeched, holding her hand like it was a gun.

"Does my hair really look like that?" Seka, distracted for the moment, circled her twin, smiling absently, and critically.

"Yes, it does, it looks horrible," Ai retorted.

"Well, you put on the wrong socks this morning, they match," Seka snapped.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO CHANGE MY SOCKS!" Ai screamed, just as the three imposters crashed through the window, yelling, "You'll never find out who we are!" (In perfect unison)

"Yay! They're back!" Xigbar cried, jumping up and down in a way _most_ unsuitable for Number Two.

"Ai! I brought more paint, look, it's fluoro orange!" Roxas yelled, holding up a HUGE can of paint and sixteen paintbrushes.

"Awesome! Let's get to work on Xemnas's bedroom!" Ai yelled, and the pair raced off, fourteen of the brushes suspended in mid-air.

"Seka, I got dynamite!" Xigbar yelled, throwing said explosive to Seka, who eyed it critically.

"Actually, it's TNT, but that's okay. Easy mistake. C'mon, Larxy, let's go blow up Vexen's lab! But we'll avoid the library, don't worry Zexy!"

Those three ran off leaving numbers five, six, eight, nine, ten, and eleven looking at each other.

"What have we done?" Axel cried, just as the western wing of the castle exploded, prompting Zexion to race off and see if Seka had held true to her promise.

"Ah, home sweet home. At last, everything's back to normal," Marluxia said happily as the castle's order came crashing down around his ears.

Long story short, Xemnas was not in a good mood. He had to pay for the WHOLE western wing, doors, windows, expensive chemicals and all, and the front door (the twelfth one in a week), and he had a migraine from sleeping in his room, which had been painted fluoro orange with green and purple stripes and pink splotches, and had newly paint-splattered tangerine carpet.

The End.

_(You can go home now.) _**(Stuff you.)**


End file.
